


Warm Honey

by epaynter



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaynter/pseuds/epaynter
Summary: Raymond accompanies Kevin to a museum and someone has theaudacityto flirt with his husband.
Relationships: Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	Warm Honey

Raymond is on an afternoon date with his husband at a museum that had opened only a few years prior, dedicated to the history of classical music, when it happens.

Perhaps he had taken five minutes too long in the Renaissance-Era before following Kevin into the next section and that is what began the scene currently unfolding before his eyes.

There is a gentleman that is fairly attractive (maybe an inch shorter than himself, mused dark hair that was fuller than that of most men above fifty, with a reasonably proportioned jaw), barely a decade younger, and resting a rather suggestive grip his husband’s brachium.

"-it is incredible how much knowledge you have on the subject. Honestly, I'm quite impressed. I don't suppose you would like some company for the remaining tour and perhaps...after?"

_Pardon?_

Kevin glances in his direction, looking for a lifeline, and relief graces his features when he realizes Raymond's presence. 

"Ah, Raymond," Kevin calls out, noticeably flustered, "This is my husband. He also finds the composition of this collection fascinating."

It is the easiest eight steps forward to join the professor at his side. Kevin takes his hand, much to his surprise and delight, intertwining their fingers.

The man looks visibly disappointed ( _and Raymond wishes that he could say he didn’t derive intense satisfaction from this fact_ ) and is quick to remove his grasp on Kevin's upper arm before offering a terse smile, " _Ah_. I'm glad to hear it. I hope you both enjoy your visit."

He leaves abruptly as Kevin thanks him with an air of bashful courtesy that is unnecessary for the situation at hand. At least, in his opinion.

"That was?" Raymond asks dryly.

"The curator."

"Why is it that whenever we enter a museum, your presence seems to attract any powerful gay men in the surrounding area?"

"That was one other time. _Five years ago_."

Kevin had no awareness of his own appeal, an appeal particularly strong in an academic setting which, in turn, only heightened his desirable qualities. Tall with a slender physique, a regal angular visage, and a voice akin to warm honey all worked in tandem with his high intellect, soft mannerisms, and sardonic disposition. In summation, he is a delectable attraction to the highly educated and Raymond is not ignorant of the fact. 

"Two other times- counting the arrogant, albeit highly awarded, environmental scientist we ran into at the Lourve."

"We are not counting the Lourve. That was a solicitation also meant for you _pour un ménage-à-trois_."

"But it was you who received the offer directly."

"As I can recall, you were the one to interject, as if directed at you, declining the offer vehemently saying, I believe the exact words were-"

" _I will never be interested in sharing my husband with another because even the briefest thought of the idea makes me physically ill,_ " Raymond quotes, "I can see looking back that it might have been a bit of an excessive response for the situation but, in my defense, I had barely been there two days after months apart from you- also, the general sentiment remains true."

"My point remains that it doesn't count but, I will admit, it did result in some very memorable events when we returned from our outing," Kevin remarks with a heightened brow.

" _Incredibly_ memorable, Doctor."

Kevin does something then, _in public_ , that is ludicrously unhinged. He raises Raymond's hand and brushes his lips against the tips of his knuckles, his blue eyes playful, and says, "How committed are we to the Baroque Era?"

"And risk you drawing the attention of a renowned Nobel prize winner in the next room? A curator is enough for one day."

"I think a certain black, openly gay, and decorated police captain, unbeknownst to him, makes any other powerful gay man pale in comparison," Kevin replies. Akin to warm, tantalizing honey, indeed, "Shall we go?"

"Immediately. I’ll drive."


End file.
